Mewtwo Returns
by IAMASEXYMAN
Summary: mewtwo returns to smash!1!


"welcome back mewtoe" charizard said to mewtew. they were good friends bc they were both gen 1. then pikachu and jigglediggles came in. "lets'a smash" mario said in the corner. it was very beautiful because it was quality cgi. then mewton smashed mario's face in in and he started bleeding. "wt-a-f," mario said. "thart's not smashing that's A-SALT!" and then mewtey said very edgily "im not here for smeshing. im here to take lives". and then marieo said with his dying breathes "but that...s against... the.. ru..l...e...s" and died. then mewtow was like "im dlc i dont have to follow the rules lel" and started killing all the post-gen 1 pokemon included in smash. wait i forgot is that literally just greninja? okay so he just killed greninja.

"why are you doing this?" greninja said in a ninja way because he was a ninja. "you impersonated me. time to die," mewtwe said. he charged up his anime energy ball move and witht he power of anime he killed greninja in one hit.

then he killed sonic because sonic is stupid. and luigiles HJUMPED OUT from behind and slapped mewtiw on the back of the head. he almost got knocked out but didn;t then mewtwingle used his telekenesles on luigi and said "ITS NO USE" and crushed luigi into a ball. then palutena came out. "okay since im the goddess im taking responsibility and banhisng u to the underworld" and pit was scared like "lady palutena please dont die i luv you" but palutena ignore him. she was hellbent (that sounds EDGYU) on edning this new menace... and dark pit came out. even tho this is all cgi she was animated and so was dark pit and pit bc their trailer was anime. however mewtoble used his amzing mary sue and op fan favorite powers to kill them. then he killed mega man because he was angry third party characters go tin before him in general.

then he turned toward pac-man. "you're not even a part of this game!" mewtwy said. then a small boy came out of nowhere and ran over to pacman scared and hugged him. "no! dont hurt pakku my precious waifu!" the boy said and mewtwb was confused. "who are you" he asked. "im genericusername69pac and pac-man is so sexy he's ALREADY hentai and if you think you can beat the hentai you're hentdone" GUN69Pac said. mewteo charged up his SUPER ANIME BLASTER and LAUNCHED it at GUN69Pac who was no doing lewd things with pakku-kun. GUN69Pac took the blow for paccccmayuhn and died. pacman screamed as the energy ball cut a hole thru his friends body. GUN69Pac was slowly dying. "pacmna... i love you even if ur not the ghostly adventures pacman" he said. pacman dropped a tear and his tear fell on his friend and it revived him with the power of love. then GUN69Pac turned into a pacman too, called Pac-Man 2. he looked like ghostly adventures pacman with a fedora with a pink lace and he his tomgirl!cwc hair. he was beautiful. "now pac-man let's end this overpriced dlc offer - together" Pac-Man 2 said. pac-man and pac-man 2 started wakka wakkaing so fricking hard that it created a blast. mewtwg stood his ground and sucked in the pain. he was slowly dying and disintegrating. pac-man and pac-man 2's love hit mewtwk and he turned into stone and broke into a million pieces and died. he tryied using his telekenesis to pick up glue and glue himself back together but he couldn't

anyway pac-man 2 then died because he used all his life force to kill mewtwo... mewtwo was finally dead. thank sakurai, lord and savior with all the right flaviors. however then MEWTEO ROSE UP FROM THE GROUND AND WAS NOW SATAN!MEWTWO. hje was about to destory ALL OF SMESH for life. then sakurai lowered dwon from the heaven along with his bandai namco angles (who revived pac-man 2) and then sakurai hit mewtwo with his sakuralaser and killed him by erasing him from existence. mewtwo never existed. nobody remembered him, he was never made. there was now one less pokemon in the games. the end

also now sakurai made smash 5 or 6 or whatever you'd call it at this point and it had all of the reamining characters who were still alive (except for little mac, he got mpreg with doc louis and went to go raise a family with him and you can read about that in another person's amazing story) and also better characters were added and SAKURAI FINALL ADDED AN ADVANCE WARS CHARACTER. and then the sega forum read this because i posted it there. hi. 


End file.
